Tears Runnung down the wall
by Seme101
Summary: Shuichi is tired of being treated like a child. HE wants to know if Yuki really loves him, but how can he tell. What happens when Shuihi's heart just can't take it anymore


TEARS RUNNIGN DOWNS

THE WALLS

**For all who are reading this fic. If you have read Running water than you will get this story. Though this is not a second chapter to that Story it is kind of like a continuos. So I hope you as the reader like it.**

I awoke in the morning enjoying the sun that was now beaming in lighting the whole room presenting that day had now awaken as well. My face now darkened as I realized that the bed only had one person. Why do you leave me alone like this? Why do you retreat to that room ignoring all signs of me being here? This is so like you but why am I always surprised when you are not the bed in the morning.

You always do this treating me so cold making me retreat to the foot of the door screaming your name. Then on a day where I believe you do not care, on the day where I sigh everytime I walk by that door you let me in. You take me into your arms and you hold me so tight as if I were gone for a three years. Though I know it will not last and you will soon treat me cold once again I love it when you touch me where I need to be touched.

Oh when you treat me cold, the whole house seems to be freezing. The floors beneath my feet somehow want you near me for the warmth of your smile. From that position I remember the need I sometimes feel for you. Your coldness makes me solid, a stone under a spell to powerful to break.

I roam through the house and walk pass the room. The room that has with held you from me sustaining you from saying what I need to hear out of your lips. It's so quiet, the house, nothing but the silent whispers of my thoughts reaching through out the many walls. Silently I go into the bathroom turning on the shower and with a breath that held all but nothing in stepping into the mist.

The shower was short since I find no need. Why do I feel this way? I am supposed to be the giggily one. Enjoying the music that so many people enjoyed also, taking in the sights of the many fans. Although I see those faces I seem to only want to see his, his eyes staring at me. Do you truly lo... The door is now opening he is coming out. I don't want to see his face so I stay in the bathroom. I don't want to look upon the face that makes me yearn for his lips on my neck., your tongue outlining my lips. Why do you think I want you all the time? Why I curl to your body even though you call me stupid, and childish. You close the door so I can now walk out into the world, so many of my fans can enjoy Bad Luck.

I walk into the Kitchen and see the paper you have left me. This will explain where you will be, how long you will be, and when you will get back. Today it simply said how you will be late as you were supposed to be yesterday. Do you want me anymore Yuki? Or do you just keep me for the many advantages you have over me. I question the way you feel as a kid would question an adult. Bugging the person until the answer that the child so needed is answered. Yuki I need your answerཀ I want your answerཀ Tell me what you truely desire, tell me what you want from me. Please when you come home today don't be cold. Don't hide behind that door. Do you believe I forget you when I enter that studio? I don't, I really don't. When you are cold to me I see that there is nothing I can do but sing. Yuki I sing for you, I want only you don't you know that.

The sun is brighter as I enter the living . The many people living in this city, the many friends that keep me going. Slowly I walk into the studio, feeling the coldness over take me as I enter the room with walls so closed in. They all look as I enter the room and bring my lips to the mic. One slowly pushes the button, They can see through the smile that I give them. It shows thorugh this comment that he says. "Are you al'ight we can start later." The smile becomes one with my face once again and I say yes and begin to sing. All afternoon we manage to get through fifteen songs all perfected so the many people can enjoy, only three more to go. They say go home and I retreat to my apartment.

The house is silent as if nothing had never lived there. Nobody had ever lived in the bedroom, nobody had ate in the kitchen. This is what I come home to. This cold place where my heart takes in the cold fumes of my peices laying on the floor. My love for him his some of an addict would act if handed crack after a day of no high. Could he want me as I want him. Soon I hear the door open and close and then the footsteps of the lover that I wanted to kiss. So I out on the bubbly though now I was not faking it. I ran in his direction knocking him over. "Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, you're homeཀ" He made that annoyed look on his face as he got up and walked to the room. That room which he would stay in for days leaving me outside the door screaming for him. Please don't go in there. Don't leave me in this cold place, please stay with me, don't leave.

"Don't disturb me. I don't want to be bothered with you. Go away." My heart stops, forgetting that I need the blood in my system. Right then I don't remember what happened, I only remember seeing the shadows as my eyes closed.

I awoke in a daze bright light blinding me from what I needed to see. Was I dead, I couldn't have been because my body still felt heavy. My eyelids still felt as if they were weights. I can see a shadow by my side their head laying on the bed. Slowly I begin to make out the blonde hair cut to the way I was used to it. He raised his head once I put my hand through it . Letting it remember the texture.

Yuki looked tired as if he had not been sleep for days. How long was I... wait I don't even know what happened to me. Why am I laying in this bed which is not mines, not ours. "Where are we Yuki?" He looked as if he were puzzled by the question.

" We're at the hospital. You passed out and when I brought you here you they said your blood pressure was high. I-I didn't know what to do you were just lying there. Shuichi don't do that again... please don't do that." I looked at his face, it looked as if it had been broken. His eyes were tired and I could see that they needed sleep. Why did he seem to care now out of all of times?

I remember falling but nothing after that. NOཀ I do remember something, I remember the faint feeling that once he closed that door my heart would stop. I felt that if he had closed that door time would only stop for me and I would have to watch as he closed the world around him. It felt wrong... it felt like I was losing my heart. Yuki please keep loving meཀ Don't stop, please don't stopཀ Or have you already turned to another. Have you let your heart open for one who had the key? Yuki, why do you treat so cold.

I turned back to the blonde that I claimed to be my lover. The man that would lock me out the room. The man that would make love to me in such force it was as if he needed me. I was the drug that found his was into his house and he loved to take me, oh he loved to take me. Yuki face was lying on the bed, he had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful, so innocent.

My hands found his hair and slowly it went through it. Yuki awoke but didn't stop me. He leaned my head into my hands like he were a child and found something that he loved so dearly. His eyes closed and he looked even more innocent than I had ever seen him. His heart beating in unison of mine. Soon Yuki climbed in the hospital bed next to me and scooted down so he could curl to my side. This was the first time I had ever seen him like this. Once more my fingers found his hair. My head leaned against his. We stayed quiet as long as we could but I yearned for his body and I knew he wanted the same. The doctor had already come in so there would be nobody else to disturb them. Yuki turned off the light and returned to the bed as he once was.

He took my hand softly and like a little puppy tenderly started to suck on my fingers. His lips were warm and his tickled my finger tips. I chuckled a little when I didn't... well I guess I did a little. Though I couldn't see him through the dark I could feel his breath on my neck. It was cool compared to the warmth of the room. His lips suctioned to my neck and it felt like the gods had finally given me a gift that was true in heart.

Yuki's hand traveled underneath my hospital gown lifting it off of my body. I let his lips find all my spots. All the places on my body that wanted him to kiss them there, they screamed as he pulled them closer to his mouth. I kept my moans silent so the nurses wouldn't hear. I was impressed with myself about how quiet I kept my moans and screams. My erection grew harder and my lips suddenly attached themselves to Yuki's neck. " Mmm-ah, Shuichi go a little farther." My lips stopped moving all in a sudden, but Yuki didn't seem to notice. He once again attached himself to lips nipping at them.

Is this all he wants from me? Does he care? I'm tired of thinking this way, I have to know for myself if it is me he loves and not just my shrieks or moans.

I pushed Yuki off and put my gown back over my head, pulling the cover up to my chin. I turned around in the bed and didn't think to look at him as I spoke. " Yuki do you- do you love me. I mean we make love but you have never said you love me. It hurts Yuki when you close that door on me. You're like an ice berg when you're in there and it hurts my heart. You made it hurt when you were getting ready to go in there and forget that I exist. When you enter that room my heart stops and it hurts, I can't breathe and I want to be with you even more. It's even like that when I'm in the studio and you're not there." I didn't turn around and for a second I though he wasn't even listening to his cool voice was near me.

"Shuichi, I will never say I love you to you," when he said that my head started to spin, but he continued. "But I will always feel for you. I might call you a child, stupid, immature but that doesn't mean I will stop caring. If I didn't go in that room and keep you out I -I- I don't know what I might do to you. Shuichiཀ I might hurt you like I hurt himཀ I never want to hurt you Shuichi if I did I couldn't live with myself. You keep my world in a complete cycle. Shuichi, don't think I don't care even though I won't say I love you, it's hard for me." Yuki turned me to him and he pulled me close to his chest, " When I hug you this feeling I get could this be love in which you speak of?" I didn't want to listen to the question and instead I started to kiss his bottom lip. He sighed and my lips went to his neck.

"Yuki I think I know why I passed out. It was because of a fractured heart. Will you promise not to be so cold."

A smile was over his face when he said, "No I can't promise that. I if I wasn't cold, I could have your warmth Shuichi. You really are and idiot aren't you?" I kissed his neck and shifted so he was on top of me. Once again lifting my gown over me as I unzipped his pants. He retrieved under the covers with me and silently as we could we made love. When it ended I was surprise to say that Yuki this time fell asleep before I did. His heart beating was the same as mine.

_You call me an idiot and you don't even know that you are in love with me. You a romance novelist who writes best selling novels. You who I first made love to. Not the first I flirted with but made love to. One day you will say I love you. Ha__ཀ __You called me stupid._

**So how did you like it. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. So this is goodbye from Screwedvamp. Happy Halloween****ཀ**


End file.
